


L'Oeil écarlate

by ElaiaSumendi



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mystery
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaiaSumendi/pseuds/ElaiaSumendi
Summary: Blue, aka Fleur de Pluie est alertée par une vision : un œil sanglant sur un fond blanc. Quelle menace sinistre pèse sur sa meute ?Entre rencontre avec des raptors sauvages qui se cachent sur Isla Nublar et tentative de communication avec les humains, les quatre soeurs ne sont pas au bout de leur peine. L'île abrite bien des ombres, certaines si anciennes et si terrifiantes qu'elles semblent tous droits sorties d'un récit d'horreur cosmique.Et c'est sans parler de cette nouvelle paléovétérinaire, entourée de tant de mystère...





	1. Prologue : les quatre soeurs de la Lune

**Author's Note:**

> Pitch général : Blue, aka Fleur de Pluie est alertée par une vision : un œil sanglant sur un fond blanc. Pour faire face à cette menace qui pèse sur leur meute, les quatre sœurs raptors unissent leur force, rencontrent des raptors sauvages et apprennent à communiquer avec les humains. A communiquer, Epines du Vent, pas à les dresser !  
> Epines du Vent aka Echo : Je travaille seulement sur le renforcement positif d'anciens marines déjà bien entraînés à obéir sans réfléchir. Bientôt ils ouvriront la porte de mon enclos et m'escorteront dans leur monde. Je n'aurai qu'à éliminer Hoskins et je deviendrai l'alpha, mwhahaha !  
> Ombre de Pierre aka Charlie : Tu fais ça parce que tu es dépitée de ne pas être la chef de la meute.  
> Epines du Vent : C'est faux. Je fais ça pour être maître du monde, c'est tout ! Hé, Fleur de Pluie, toi qui lies les présages dans les étoiles, penses-tu que je peux rallier Rexy à ma cause ?  
> Fleur de Pluie : On a plus important à faire en ce moment ! Le monstre aux yeux rouges n'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Isla Nublar cache des ombres bien plus terrifiantes encore. Une force très ancienne se terre dans les profondeurs de l'Île. Elle attend sa libération depuis des millions d'années.  
> Eclat du Soleil aka Delta, joyeusement : le sort du monde dépend de nous ! Yolo, à l'aventure mes soeurs ! Partons terrasser ce sinistre dragon des temps anciens !  
> Ombre de Pierre, très calme et pragmatique : Owen n'aurait jamais dû lui montrer des films de chevaliers.  
> Eclat du Soleil gesticulant gaiement avec un bâton : Où se trouve l'anneau ? Nous devons sur le champs gravir le Mont Sibo pour l'y précipiter !  
> Ombre de Pierre : Cette introduction par en cacahuète.  
> Eclat du Soleil : Nous devons monter sur des Pteranodon pour accomplir notre quête ! Ah moins, que... peut-être servent-ils le vil Oeil Ecarlate qui inquiète tant Fleur de Pluie ! Peut-être devrions-nous voyager de nuit. Alors nous aurions la chance de rencontrer un séduisant rôdeur raptor solitaire à la beauté ténébreuse qui nous permettrait de découvrir un sanctuaire inviolé par les forces du mal. Le très sage et très vieux maître des lieux demanderait alors à faire une réunion avec tous les peuples libres...  
> Ombre de Pierre : ok, c'est bon, je vais me coucher.
> 
> Autres remarques : contiendra un léger crossover avec une de mes fanfics HP (inutile de la lire pour comprendre et ça sera discret). Inspiration la Guerre des Clans et Raptors in the Rainforest.

#  Prologue : Les Quatre Sœur de la Lune

La lune brille dans le ciel. Les chaleurs étouffantes de la journée ont laissé place à la fraicheur toute relative d’une belle nuit étoilée. Profitant de la limpidité du ciel vierge de tout nuage, les quatre raptors contemplent les astres en silence. Tout autour d’eux, la nature est vivante. Ça s’active dans les fourrés en dehors de l’enclos, les insectes bruissent, le vent léger agite les branchages généreusement garnis de feuilles. Mais les raptors, elles, observent les astres dans le plus grand recueillement.

Elles sont sœurs.

Même si elles ne savent pas vraiment se l’expliquer, elles savent qu’il y a quelque chose de différents chez elles, quelques choses qui les distinguent des oiseaux qui s’égarent parfois dans leur enclos, des cochons après lesquelles elles aiment tant courir et même des petits papillons qui viennent se poser sur les fleurs. Leur différence a à voir avec les Peaux-Tendres, mais ça, c’est un mystère trop effrayant auxquelles elles n’aiment pas réfléchir, de craintes d’y trouver de bien terribles réponses.

Et puis, le ciel n’est-il pas magnifique ce soir ?

Durant quelques secondes, Fleur de Pluie ferme les yeux pour mieux s’imprégner de toutes les odeurs de la terre et de toutes les rumeurs de la nuit. C’est presque enivrant de se sentir ainsi connectée au reste du vivant à travers tout son être, dans chaque fibre de ses muscles, dans chaque litre de son sang, dans chaque cellule de sa chair.

Fleur de Pluie rouvre ses paupières. Elle est là, heureuse avec ses sœurs. Leur bonheur n’est pas parfait : il y a ces maudites barrières que les Peaux-Tendres ont mis autour d’elles, cet enclos qui les retient prisonnières. Mais elles sont là, toutes les quatre ensembles, à contempler la lune, cet astre si magique aux yeux des raptors. Car la lune abrite les quatre Sœurs d’Argent qui se succèdent dans le ciel pour veiller sur les quatre sœurs de terre.

Quatre sœurs dans le ciel, pour quatre sœurs sur la terre. Le monde n’est-il pas bien fait ?

Ainsi, Fleur de Pluie qui est la plus intuitive, la plus empathique et plus optimiste des raptors (mais aussi la meneuse), s’est plus particulièrement placée sous la protection de la Sœur Croissante, qui éclaire chaque nuit un peu plus le monde.

Eclat du Soleil, qui est la plus enthousiaste, fière et volontaire des raptors, s’est placée sous la protection de la Sœur Puissante. Elle ne brille certes qu’une nuit, mais de quel éclat magnifique !

Epines du Vent qui est la plus sceptique, râleuse et intellectuelle des raptors s’est placée sous la protection de la Sœur Décroissante, parce qu’elle est toujours à pointer du doigt ce qui ne va pas. A raison souvent, ce qui est encore plus angoissante.

Ombre de Pierre qui est la plus discrète, la plus pragmatique et la plus calme des raptors s’est placée sous la protection de la Sœur Invisible, parce que même si on ne la voit pas beaucoup, elle joue un rôle primordial pour maintenir les liens de la sororité.

Ce soir, la Croissante est à la moitié de sa Veille. Elle forme un demi-disque pâle aux milieux des étoiles et des constellations. Et sous la lueur argentée de la Sœur Croissante, Fleur de Pluie contemple ses sœurs. Leur bonheur n’est pas parfait, c’est vrai. Elles rêvent de liberté, d’horizon vierge de toutes barrières où elles pourraient à perte de vue, où il n’y aurait plus la menace constante des Peaux Tendres avec leur dard-qui-endort et leur dard-qui-grésille. Mais elles sont toutes les quatre là, ensembles dans la sororité, unies. Fleur-de-Pluie préfère passer toute sa vie à ne connaître que les murs de son enclos plutôt que de perdre une seule de ses sœurs, même contre une éternité de liberté.

Cette nuit-là, la Croissante visite Fleur-de-Pluie en songe.

Comme souvent, lorsqu’elles se rencontrent sur la Terre des Rêves, elles se trouvent dans une clairière luxuriante au sol tapissé d’une myriade de fleurs bleus comme le ciel illuminés par des centaines de petites gouttes d’eau – c’est ainsi que Fleur-de-Pluie a choisi son nom.

— Comment vas-tu mon enfant ? demande la Croissante.

— Très bien, puisque mes sœurs sont avec moi.

Un sourire tendre se dessine sur les lèvres minces de la Croissante.

— Tu as encore peur de les perdre, n’est-ce pas ?

— Toujours, reconnaît Fleur-de-Pluie.

L’incident c’était produit il y a de nombreuses lunes déjà, si nombreuses que Fleur-de-Pluie en avait perdu le compte. Dans une bagarre entre Epines de Vent et Eclat du Soleil – et les Sœurs d’Argent savent à quel point elles sont fréquentes ! – Eclat du Soleil avait méchamment blessé Epines du Vent. Les Peaux Tendres étaient intervenus, avec leur dard-qui-endort. Au réveil, Fleur-de-Pluie avait découvert qu’Epines du Vent avait disparu. Et si sa sœur était réapparue six jours plus tard (ça, elle s’en rappelait très précisément, six jours !), en pleine forme et bien soignée, c’était autant de jours d’horreur et d’angoisse qu’avait passé Fleur-de-Pluie.

— Ah, ma chère enfant, soupire la Croissante en passant une main affectueuse sur le museau de Fleur-de-Pluie.

La Croissante a l’apparence d’une Peau-Tendre, mais ce n’est qu’une apparence. Sa nature transcende de très loin la notion d’espèce. Même si ses cheveux et ses yeux sont d’un noir d’encre qu’ils prennent des reflets bleutés, même si sa peau d’une pâleur lunaire est à la douceur caractéristique des Peaux-Tendre, même si ses lèvres sont rouges comme le sang et qu’elle semble en tout point bien proportionné (pour autant que Fleur-de-Pluie puisse en juger), la croissante n’est pas une jeune adulte Peau Tendre. Elle est… autre chose. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus ancien.

Chaque fois que Fleur de Pluie rencontre la Croissante, elle a l’absolue certitude de ne pas être dans un simple rêve, même si Epines du Vent se plaît à affirmer le contraire. Elle rencontre vraiment quelqu’un, une entité dont la nature lui échappe, mais dotée d’un pouvoir réel, qui distille avec beaucoup de parcimonie ses perles de sagesses.

Vient alors ce vœu sempiternel : puissent la Croissante et ses Sœurs la guider au mieux pour protéger ses sœurs.


	2. La mise en garde de la Petite Sanglante

Ombre de Pierre n’était pas paresseuse, seulement il lui fallait toujours un peu de temps pour se mettre en mouvement. Des quatre sœurs, elle était à la fois la plus patiente et celle qui s’arrangeait le moins bien des imprévus. Owen commença l’entraînement plus tôt ce matin. Courir après les cochons, c’était amusant… quand on avait assez dormi ! Aujourd’hui, Ombre de Pierre avait les pattes lourdes et les griffes qui ne voulaient pas décoller de terre, mais il fallait quand même courir et Eclat du Soleil était en tête, comme souvent. S’il n’avait tenue qu’à elle, Ombre de Pierre se serait juste assise là, sur le bord de l’enclos et aurait sagement attendu la fin de l’exercice.  
— Attention, tu vas bientôt devenir aussi grincheuse qu’Epines du Vent, se moqua gentiment Fleur de Pluie entre deux foulées.  
Ce qui bien sûr, lui attira un regard offusqué de ladite Epines du Vent.  
Enfin arriva le signal d’Owen. Les quatre raptors s’arrêtèrent instantanément. Ombre de Pierre saliva. Il lui sembla même entendre son ventre gargouiller alors qu’elle lèva la tête vers la passerelle. Owen les félicitait avec son criquet. Le son, c’était bien gentil, mais ce n’était pas ce qu’attendait Ombre de Pierre avec le plus d’impatience. C’était les délicieux hareng.  
« Charlie, Charlie »  
Les autres mots, Ombre de Pierre peinait à les distinguer, même si elle reconnaissait la séquence de son : c’était le moment de fixer Owen droit dans les yeux pour avoir droit au hareng. Ombre de Pierre ne se fit pas prier.  
« Echo, Echo »  
C’était au tour d’Epines du Vent qui redressa la queue avec le plus grand intérêt.  
Les Peaux-Tendre leur donnaient d’autres noms. Pour eux, Ombre de Pierre s’appelait Charlie, Epines du Vent était Echo, Eclat de Soleil était Delta et Fleur de Pluie était Blue. A plusieurs reprises, Blue avait tenté d’expliquer à Owen comment elles se nommaient réellement, en vain. D’après Epines du Vent, les Peaux Tendres étaient trop bêtes pour comprendre – hypothèse que Fleur de Pluie réprouvait avec la plus grande ferveur.  
— Les Peaux Tendres sont aussi intelligents que nous ! insista Fleur de Pluie. Je pense qu’ils ne nous comprennent pas pour une autre raison.  
— Parce qu’ils sont bêtes, c’est tout. Ils sont trop bêtes et c’est pour ça qu’ils ont peur de nous et nous enferme dans ses enclos.  
Ca, c’était un grand classique de la dispute entre Fleur de Pluie et Epines du Vent. Des quatre sœurs, Fleur de Pluie était celle qui appréciait le plus les Peaux Tendres. Elle avait même une affection toute particulière pour celui que les Peaux-Tendres appelaient Owen, au contraire d’Epines du Vent qui ne les appréciait guère et plaisantait souvent sur leur comestibilité.  
— Qu’attendent-ils de nous ? demanda soudain Epines du Vent. Pourquoi nous avoir enfermé dans un enclos ? Pourquoi nous faire courir après le cochon ? Pourquoi l’entraînement ?  
Tant de questions qui hantaient Epines du Vent. Aucune des quatre sœurs n’avait de réponse à lui apporter.

  
**OoOoOoO**

  
Le soleil s’éleva dans le ciel. La chaleur devint plus écrasante et les quatre sœurs, comme chaque après-midi, somnolaient à l’ombre des feuillages.  
Fleur de Pluie peinait à calmer son esprit. Sa dernière dispute avec Epines du Vent ne cessait de la tourmenter. Pourquoi tant de haine envers les Peaux-Tendres ? Les Peaux-Tendres pourtant, ne leur apportaient-ils pas de nombreux bienfaits ? Ils les nourrissaient, les soignaient, comblaient tout ce dont leur corps avait besoin.  
Et puis il y avait Owen. Barry aussi. Ces deux-là veillaient sur les quatre sœurs. Alors, lorsque Epines de Vent plaisantait sur le fait de manger Owen, ça mettait Fleur de Pluie hors d’elle. Oui, peut-être que les Peaux Tendres sentaient un peu comme le cochon, mais ça ne se mangeait pas, voilà tout.  
La simple idée de planter ses crocs dans la gorge fragile d’un Peau Tendre lui faisait horreur et dans le même temps – c’était pire encore – Fleur de Pluie sentait un instinct de prédateur affamé qui s’agitait dans ses entrailles. Oui, il y avait bien un monstre sauvage en elle qui aimerait bien croquer les mollets des Peaux Tendres. C’était une partie de Fleur de Pluie qui la terrifiait et qu’elle s’efforçait de refouler au plus profond de son esprit.  
Ces pensées la hantèrent tout le reste de de la journée jusqu’au soir, alors que les quatre sœurs profitaient d’une nouvelle nuit à la clarté limpide pour contempler les étoiles.  
Fleur de Pluie ferma les yeux pour laisser ses autres sens s’imprégnaient de la nuit, de son parfum, de ses murmures. Si seulement elle pouvait, dans la paix nocturne, faire taire à jamais le monstre prédateur qui se tortillait en elle…  
Une étrange sensation – très abrasive et désagréable – lui gratta la nuque.  
Fleur de Pluie rouvrit ses paupières. Elle la vit, comme une tache écarlate qui maculait toute la pureté féerique du ciel. La Petite Sanglante, c’était ainsi que les raptors avaient nommé cet astre qui bougeait plus vite que la plupart des étoiles et qui se revêtait d’un éclat carmin. Ce soir, alors que Fleur de Pluie s’était connectée à toute la vie qui s’épanouissait sur Isla Nublar, la lumière de la Petite Sanglante lui apparaissait comme le plus sombre des présages.  
— Il y a un grand danger, déclara-t-elle d’une voix étranglée, rompant la transe contemplative de ses sœurs.  
Trois paires d’yeux se concentrèrent immédiatement sur Fleur de Pluie, encore toute frémissante de ce sinistre présage qui lui avait glacé les os. La sensation de menace était diffuse, mais la raptor s’efforça de mettre des mots sur cette angoisse qui accélère les battements de son cœur.  
— Une lueur rouge au milieu du blanc. Quelque chose… Quelque chose de monstrueux va bientôt s’abattre sur nous.  
— Es-tu sûre de toi ? demanda Epines du Vent qui, des quatre sœurs, était la plus sceptique.  
— Aussi sûre que les Sœurs d’Argent veillent sur nous, confirma Fleur de Pluie.  
Avant de conclure avec la plus grande fermeté :  
— Il faut prévenir les Peaux-Tendre.  
Epines du Vent souffla violemment des naseaux pour bien exprimer le mépris que lui inspirait cette idée.  
— Les Peaux-Tendres, les Peaux-Tendres, tu n’as que ce mot sur la langue alors qu’ils ne méritent que les crocs ! S’il y a un vraiment un problème et s’il est à ce point grave, alors il faut enlever nos implants et filer au plus vite dans les bois.  
— Et si cette chose monstrueuse nous retrouve ? Dans les bois, nous serons tellement vulnérables. Ici au moins, les murs nous protègent.  
— S’ils nous protégeaient tant, pourquoi as-tu cette vision ? répliqua Epines du Vent. Moi, je dis qu’il faut fuir. Que c’est la chose la plus raisonnable à faire. Les Peaux-Tendres sont tellement lourdauds que nous n’aurons aucun mal à dévorer ceux qui essaieront de nous pourchasser.  
C’était l’allusion de trop qui embrasa les nerfs de Fleur de Pluie déjà bien éprouvée par la vision de la Petite Sanglante. Elle montra les crocs avec un grognement sourd.  
— Nous ne mangerons aucun Peaux-Tendres. Jamais.  
Epines du Vent aussi s’était tendue, du museau à la queue. Une lueur de défi traversa ses yeux ambrés de prédateur.  
— Pourquoi pas ? Je commencerais bien par un bien en chair et bien gras. Ou alors par un de leurs petits à la peau si rose et si tendre. Ils ont certainement un goût succulent.  
Fleur de Pluie claqua des dents en direction d’Epines du Vent pour lui intimer le silence. Epines du Vent claqua en retour. Les deux sœurs se seraient certainement battues si Ombre de Pierre ne s’était pas interposée au dernier moment.  
— Eclats du Soleil est sortie de l’enclos, annonça-t-elle sans préambule.  
Epines du Vent et Fleur de Pluie tournèrent la tête en même temps avec la même expression de surprise – qui se traduisaient chez les raptors, par des naseaux dilatés et des gueules entrouvertes qui laissaient de belles rangées de dents bien pointues.  
— Mais… mais… et l’implant ? s’inquiéta Epines du Vent. Ça va alerter les Peaux-Tendres ! Ils vont la prendre en chasse. Pourquoi ne réfléchit-elle jamais avant d’agir ?  
Les Peaux-Tendres avaient injectés sous la peau des raptors un petit implant qui sonnait l’alerte si elles sortaient de leur enclos. Une question de sécurité, qu’ils disaient.  
— Je lui ai enlevé son implant, la rassura Ombre de Pierre. Et elle a promis de revenir avant l’aube. Nous ferons semblant de nous battre. Les Peaux-Tendres croiront que l’implant a été arraché à ce moment-là. C’est déjà arrivé.  
Un frémissement agacé parcourut la queue pointue d’Epines du Vent. Le plan était si parfait qu’elle en éprouvait une pointe de jalousie.  
— Mais elle est dehors toute seule, protesta Fleur de Pluie dont l’angoisse serrée le cœur. Si jamais elle tombe sur un monstre, comme le Géant-Qui-Rugit…  
— Et seule, elle sera plus discrète, affirma Epines du Vent avec la plus grande conviction. Espérons seulement qu’elle sera de retour avant le réveil des Peaux-Tendres

**Author's Note:**

> Un nouveau chapitre tous les lundis


End file.
